una nueva vida
by safae-chan
Summary: la mama de mikan fallecio y su padre se la lleva a vivir a españa un lugar que ella desconoce hasta que ...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero os debo unas disculpas así que perdón por no subir capítulos pero eh estado muy ocupada así que apartir de ahora subiré capítulos de las otras historias bueno y segundo espero que os guste mi nueva historia.

CAPITULO 1 _ presentación y prologo _

_**Personajes primarios **_

Femeninos

-**mikan yukihara 16 años **

**-hotaru imai 16 años **

**-luna azumi 16 años **

**-Ángela 33 años (madrastra de mikan )**

Masculinos

-**natsume hyuga 17 años **

**-ruka nogi 17 años **

**- kaito sunai 17 años **

**- tsubasa 19 años **

**-ikuto yukihara 35 años ( padre de mikan )**

_**Prologo **_

La mama de mikan fallecio y su papa la lleva a vivir a España, un lugar que ella no conoce y no le gusta hasta que conoce a unas amigas muy especiales y también descubre su don, y sentirá un sentimiento que nunca sintió pero y si tuviera una madrastra que la odiara y una enemiga y le hicieran la vida imposible? y si mikan descubre que su madre falleció por un accidente que provoco una persona muy cercana a ella ?

**Pronto lo sabran .**

**Safae-chan :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Siento haber tardado en colgar el capitulo pero tuve problemas con el portátil bueno aquí tenéis el primer capitulo de una nueva vida espero que se de vuestro agrado.

_Capitulo 1 _

**PDV DE MIKAN **

Pronto llegare a España-suspiro-bueno no es que no me guste pero es que no la conozco de nada no tengo ni un solo amigo pero claro mi papa es un cabezota, pero que voy a perder, yo lo perdí todo: mi mama, mi abuela, mis amigos y claro que me faltaba era Ángela .Ella me odia a muerte seguro que cuando llegue ella lo primero que ara es mandarme a un internado .Pero no puedo culpar a mi papa por enamorar-se de ese monstruo.

-vamos mikan que se va nuestro avión –grito mi papa desde la otra punta del aeropuerto

-voy papi –dije yo arrastrando mi maleta de color azul cielo el favorito de mi mama y cogiendo mi neceser a juego

Ya llegamos a España, no se parece en nada a Londres que es donde vivía antes de que mi papa quisiera mudar-se para que yo no viva aferada al pasado y para separarme de kaito, bueno yo estaba enamorada de el y cada vez que estaba con el me sentía libre podía hacer lo que yo quisiera hasta que me traiciono y me dejo justo cuando mas lo necesitaba.

hola ikuto – dijo Ángela que nos esperaba ( bueno realmente a mi no me esperaba ella quería que yo me hubiera perdido por el camino )

hola Ángela –le contesto – mi padre –trajiste mi coche cariño

si , mi amor –dijo Ángela mirándome con desprecio

papa nos vamos – dije yo adelantándome para subir al auto de mi papa

si vamos –dijo el subiendo al asiento del conductor i Ángela al de al lado

Llevaba todo el camino sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que paramos enfrente de una casa enorme mas que una casa se podría decir que era un mansión: tenia un jardín con columpios y un laberinto de flores una piscina al otro lado ,7 habitaciones ,3 jacuzzi en la segunda planta, una sala de baile llena de espejos con un piano una guitarra y una batería.

hola señorita yukihara – dijeron unas 5 sirvientas (que raro que fueran chicas tan lindas por que Ángela es uy celosa )que

mikan deja que te lleven las maletas al cuarto – dijeron todas a la vez

Yo asentí y una chica cojeo mis cosas y me llevo a mi cuarto a la 2 planta era todo muy hermoso era muy bonito la paredes de color morado en las que ponía mi nombre con unas letras hermosas, tenia un escritorio muy grande de color blanco con el ordenador de color negro, mi propio baño y un balcón enorme con vistas al jardín.

abrí mi maleta y saque mis cosas y las acomode en su lugar pero en el fondo de la maleta encontré una carta que contenía una foto en la que salía mi mama mi papa yo y un niño que no sabia quien era me preguntaba quien seria ese chico pero lo ignore pensé que no seria nada importante , Cogi la carta y dentro de ella havia otra cosa ; un colgante que tenia un corazón dorado me lo puse y baje por que mi papa me había llamado .

-dime papa –pregunte

-mikan te inscribí en un colegio que seguro que te encantara se llama gakuen alice –dijo el

-genial y cuando empezare –dije yo con ironía ya que no me gustaba la idea de ir por que no conocía a nadie y no paraba de pensar i les caeré bien a mis nuevos compañeros

-mañana – dijo el

-espero que al menos no tenga que llevar uniforme –dije yo

- bueno…. En realidad si –dijo el enseñadote el uniforme

-bueno almenos es bonito –dije yo

-bien mikan buenas noches –dijo el

-buenas noches – conteste

Subí a mi cuarto me puse mi pijama y me dormí, mañana seria un dia largo

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y por fa dejen sus reviewrs

Safae-chan: 3


End file.
